The Masochist and Narcissist
by QueenOfTheMisfits
Summary: "I don't understand you and I don't think I ever will understand you. How can someone be so sweet one moment, and make you fall for them and then just do a complete 180 on you? This summer was supposed to be great, and you've ruined everything!" she wipes the tears that begin rolling down her cheek, burning her skin as she rips into him and all he can do is stand there and take it.
1. Chapter 1

_Vexation: To be in trouble._

Cold and soaking wet. Horrible combination.

'How did we get here. This summer was supposed to be the best!' Maya sits back in the chair, shivering as her wet clothes start to feel permanently stuck to her skin.

Paris. The city of love? More like deceit.

Pushing her blonde hair back behind her ears Maya can't help but scowl at Zoe across from her.

"This is all your fault."

Scoffing Zoe practically lunges at her, "Please Matlin this is as much my fault as it is yours."

"Would you two just shut up!"

Everyone is surprised from Chewy's outburst. But even the most patient of people have a breaking point. And it's safe to say they had all met there's.

"Miles..." Chewy cautiously walks over to his best friend whose away from the others. Sitting with his heads in hands against the wall.

"I could call my father, surely there's something he could do."

Chewy knows he's lost it at this point. He never thought he'd see the day Miles would be willing to ask anything of his dad.

"Excuse me," An older man with graying hair approaches Maya, "Are you the kids here from Degrassi?"

"Y-yes." Maya stutters nervously as she stands up, her stomach doing flips.

"What's your name?"

"Maya Matlin." She could swear she'd never been this scared in her entire life. And strangely she couldn't help but pray to Cam for help.

"Well can you explain to me what happened here tonight. What you were all doing on that rooftop this late at night?"

Zoe laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "Dude, chill. We were just trying to have some fun."

"Mam," the man turns to Zoe with a stern look, "This is not a laughing matter. That 'fun' might have left one of your classmates dead."

"Dead!?" Miles head snapped up to the man, his face drained of all color as his eyes watered in pain.

With a curt nod the man looks around at the group of eight kids. "Yeah and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. So," looking around again he shrugs, "Who wants to tell me what happened."

"It's a long story..." Zoe sighed with a slight eye roll as she plops back down in her seat.

"Well we've got all night. So why don't one of you begin from the beginning, the very, very beginning..."

"I don't know where to start." Mayas voice was soft and feeble, as she wanted to answer this man's questions but similarly, her head was spinning.

Looking around at the bunch again he lets out a deep breath, "Well how about we start with you guys first day here in Paris."

Nodding Maya shrugs, "I suppose that'd be a good place to start. It might take a while though?"

"I've got all night." He shrugged, turning to one of the passing staff, "Can you bring us nine coffees please."

They'd need it.

**_AN: Alright so first, this beginning might be kind of confusing but I promise in the end it will all make sense. I thought it'd be fun to start it like this, but the rest of the chapters are going to be written as if it's actually happening with just little breaks where will hop back to the present. But I'll be sure to make the changes in time obvious._**

**_Secondly, you may or may not have caught the mention of eight people including the ninth who is possibly dying. Well, this story will primarily focus on the 'All New Degrassi' generation(Maya, Tristan, Zoe, Chewy, and Miles) now for those of you who haven't done the math already that's only five out of the nine mentioned. Well...I'm adding some new characters to the mix. But I want my readers to be able to pick who they'd like. So I will be making an OC to add but I ask that anyone who wants to give my story the chance (I promise it's going to be good) fill out the form below and PM me and I'll be left with the tough decision of picking the remaining three characters. I'd like to have boys and girls, but we'll see how that goes._**

**_Well I'm going to shut up now, please just give this story a chance, send in your characters(I'll give you recognition) and review telling me what you think. Oh! And the title will make more sense as the story goes on...I hope?_**

**_OC character form:_**

**_Name:_**_(also include how they are usually called. Ex: Winston "Chewy" Chu)_

**_Gender:_**

**_D.o.B.:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Year/Grade:_**

**_Appearance _**_(height, weight, tattoos, etc)__**:**__ (be creative! You can really go into detail, if you want you can also add links)_

**_Personality:_**

**_Crush: _**_(Come on, its Degrassi everybody likes someone…)_

**_Hobbies/Interests:_**

**_Quirks/Habits:_**

**_Family:_**_(who are your character's parents? do you have siblings?)_

**_Living Arrangements:_**_(Who are they rooming with in Paris?)_

**_What do they carry around with them:_**

**_Biography: _**_(What makes your character who they are? I need to know so I can do them justice in my portrayal)_

**_Complications:_**_(As to relationships, friendships, and/or life all together)_

**_Other Facts:_**_(add here anything else that doesn't fit into the other categories...must list what group of friends you have. Maya or Zoe? Etc.)_


	2. Chapter 2: S is for

**S is for Scarlett. **

_Scarlett: A girl refusing to be in her older sister's shadow. And desperately trying to tame the bad boy. _

"I'm just so stoked, you can't even begin to understand!" Scarlett squeals to Chewy as they sit up in his room, him playing video games as she rambles on about this Paris trip.

Scarlett Nelson. The New girl..._kind of._

"I'm surprised they're letting you go, considering you just enrolled what? A week ago." His tone was joking but in truth he was sort of sad to see her go.

Not because he liked her or anything... No its just...they spent all of last summer together at science camp.

It's like a match made in Nerd heaven right? Except not. Scarlett was no nerd. She was bubbly, and pretty much everyone who met her loved her instantly.

Winston "Chewy" Chu was no exception.

They'd spent all last summer together and it would be weird not seeing her at all.

"Awe Chu Chu, are you going to miss me?" She laughs, leaning forward to shake him by the shoulders jokingly, "Don't be too upset, you've got...Miles."

As she says his name she inhales deeply. Miles Hollingsworth III was the third member of their entourage.

Well, more like she was their third member. She had only met Miles a year ago, him and Chewy had been in their perpetual bromance for forever now.

"Yeah good ole' Miles, I'm sure we'll spend the summer tanning on the beach in the Hamptons or something?" He shrugged, resuming his game.

Watching as his player cuts a guys arm off she makes a face as she speaks, "Yes, I hear it's lovely this time of year." Though, really she didn't know much about the Hamptons. She just ran with the big dogs.

"Oh yes, getting a tan while Miles bangs everything in sight should be great."

"Honesty Chu...who says 'bangs' anymore?" She laughs, nudging him teasingly.

"I do!" He declares, pausing his game just to readjust his bow tie. As he finishes laughing he turns to face her, but doesn't say a word.

Once she finishes laughing she can't help but feel awkward as Chewy stares at her like that, "Well..I gotta go, I wouldn't want to miss that meeting."

Shaking his head he snaps out of it, "Right! The Paris meeting." He stands up quickly, walking her to the bedroom door, "Well Miles is going to some concert tonight, maybe we could hang out. I could help you pack for Paris, maybe?" he offered up anything that would buy him more time with her before she left.

"Yeah sure." She nods, "Be sure to tell Mi-Miles," she only partly stuttered his name, "That he doesn't have to be at that concert all by his lonesome, he can join us too." With that she turns on her heel to descend the stairs.

Half way down she gains some courage and turns back to face Chewy, "Actually tell him that if he values me at all as friend, he'll be at my house at eight."

And with that she was gone.

Chewy knew of S's obvious infatuation with Miles. And Miles liked anything of the female origin. So Scarlett was no exception. "Oh yeah, I'll tell him..." He smirks, walking back to his room to continue with his game.

'_What room was it? 109, 106..?'_ God how she wished she had wrote the stupid classroom number down. But as she heard a crash from behind her she quickly turned around to see a blonde with glasses had knocked some kind of poster down. She headed that way to ask where to find the French room.

"Excuse me, can you...oh-h Miles!" Scarlett's eyes widen in surprise at seeing him here.

"Oh!" He fakes surprise before chuckling, "I was waiting for you to notice me."

"You knew I was going to be here today?" she was partly flattered he'd remembered her telling him about the Paris trip.

Shaking his head, "Oh god no. But, I could hear your heels from down the hall." Looking around for a moment he shrugs, "So what are you doing here?"

As she feels her cheeks redden she looks down to collect herself. But at his question her head snaps up, "Me? I go to school here now. The question is what are you doing here? You hardly even are at school when there's school going on. Did the boy billionaire get bored in his big mansion?"

"Hardy har..." Miles rolls his eyes, looking down at the papers he was filling out, "Didnt Chewy tell you he convinced my father to let me transfer? So looks like we'll all be going to school together."

Going to school with Miles sounded pretty nice, till she thought of all the girls who'd be throwing themselves at him. "Great."

"Well don't you have that Paris meeting to get too?" He asked, pointing at the door down the hall from where they stood.

Arching a blonde eyebrow at him she laughs, "So you did know I was coming?"

"Mmm..." he shakes his head as she catches him red handed, "Get to class Nelson." He comments walking back to the desk to finish filling out his enrollment papers. Apparently fifty bucks wasn't enough to get Chewy to come do it for him.

"Yes sir." she salutes him, "And you get back to those enrollment papers Hollingsworth. Probably the first sweat you've broken all day." She trails off as she heads down the hall.

601. She had been _way_ off.

Walking in she hears the excited chatters of all the students. Who all seem to be really close. And know each other really well. She should probably stand out. Yet no one could seem to be bothered from their conversations to even glance her way.

"Move.."

It's just a hiss in her ear before she feels the impact of two hands against her side.

"Ouch!" Wincing as she's pushed back and rolls her ankle, she quickly looks to see who the culprit is.

"Bonjour Bitches!"

Oh, so the class looks up for this girl. Who did she think she...wait. Was that Zoe Rivas? No way! ...But still! Who did she think she was?

"Shes not as bad as she looks." Turning Scarlett sees the brunette who was standing on the other side of Zoe.

"I'm-"

"Noah Gregory." Scarlett nods, recognizing her.

Nodding Noah smiles lightly, "I take it you're a West Drive fan?"

"Yes! Gatsby and Larson were my absolute favorite characters! I made my friends Chewy and Miles watch it with me all the time. Chewy watched it just to make me happy and Miles was pretty much only into it the few times you guys were only wearing bras, or when you had that truth or dare game and had to kiss...I'm...I'm rambling, sorry." Shaking her head in embarrassment, "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in LA filming the next season?"

"It's cool." Noah pushes her hair back, glancing at Zoe whose now talking to a blonde girl with glasses and a guy wearing a weird hat. "Just...taking a break, I guess you could say? Go figure we try to settle into a new place and suddenly Zoe has signed us up to go to Paris."

"I didn't know you two were friends in real life?" Scarlett makes conversation as the two walk to two empty desk near Zoe and her already new forming posse.

Shrugging Noah sighs, "I know everyone thinks she's a bitch, but there's more to her." she defends as she's done time and time again.

"I guess you can come too..."

Over hearing the comment Zoe made to that blonde girl Scarlett grins at Noah, "Oh, I'm sure."

Both girls laugh a little before turning to listen as the meeting begins.

Scarlett can't help but study Noah's attire. Green cargo pants, a white shirt with a cardigan, and Jesus sandals? Really?

Where we're the designer clothes and Larson's signature Louis Vuitton purse? Zoe didn't seem far off from her mean girl character Gatsby. But Noah and Larson, didn't seem like they could even exist on the same hemisphere.

Weird. People could surprise you every day.

"So Miles isn't coming?" She asks for at least the fifth time.

"No, he's not." Chewy replies exasperated as he helps her fold her clothes.

She just didn't understand him. Some days he seemed like he liked her, others like he couldn't care less. Today seemed like one of their good days though? "And you told him what I told you to tell him?"

He quickly turned to gather more clothes, not being able to face her as he lied, "Yup, word for word."

Her shoulders slouch in dissapointment as she goes to gather up some different heels. "I just don't get it..."

"Enough about Miles, he's probably just busy being lectured by his dad about his party tomorrow. You're still going to that right?"

He didn't like seeing her upset. Especially when he's caused it.

"Yeah you're probably right.." She shrugs it off, putting on a smile for him.

**_'Previously on West Drive...'_**

Both of them turn their heads as the narrators voice fills the room.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Chu Chu, I met Zoe Rivas and Noah Gregory today. How cool is that?" She smiles, pretty excited at the chance becoming friends with them would give her.

"Thats super cool!" Chewy fakes excitement before chuckling, "Are they total B- ochés..." He holds out the last part, almost sounding Spanish for a moment.

"B...ochés?" Scarlett imitates perfectly, "Not total. Noah's cool. Zoe pushed me." She smiled as it if was no big deal.

"Shocker. I mean, how could we not expect such a thing from a cliche mean girl. We only have all sorts of media to prepare our feeble minds for this kind of...hostility." His tone has that sarcastic mocking-ness to it.

Scarlett quickly changed the subject, "Oh, hey I saw Miles today at school, why didn't you tell me he was transferring?"

"Must of slipped my mind?" He replied, having to turn away from her again.

She cocked her head to the side, "Slipped your mind? Come on Chewy, you know how I feel about him. You can't withhold amazing information like that." she smiles happily as she recalls their encounter this morning.

"Yeah...I'll keep that in mind." If only she knew how he felt about her. And how unamazing it was that she liked his best friend.

Scarlett walked into the party. Fashionably late as always. She liked to make an entrance.

Smiling at the familiar faces she walked through the courtyard of the mansion she had been at hundreds of times.

Looking up she just barely catches Miles eye, and he nods her up. As she moves to the stairs though a bottle of scotch is dropped just before her. The glass splintering out and barely cutting the skin of her ankles.

leaves the stage, and asks her, "Scarlett dear, you okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's just like a paper cut." Yup. Just like a paper cut. It hurt like a **_bitch_**.

"Great..."

She watches as he looks up to scowl at his son before hurrying up the stairs to pull him aside for some more verbal abuse. It made her sick. But there was nothing she could do.

She walks up the stairs slowly, imagining the cruel words Miles's father was no doubt spewing at him.

"Hey Chu Chu..." she greets, forcing a bright smile. Yup, she was happy Scarlett. Here for a good time with her friends and... "Who are you?"

She didn't mean to sound rude but she was protective of her boys. And it was usually just them at these types of things.

"Maya Matlin, I'm a friend of Miles."

As soon as she finishes speaking they overhear tell Miles what an utter dissapointment he is.

"Right...I'm Scarlett. Miles's best friend." she throws in warningly to which Chewy coughed, "Second. I'm his second best friend." and there were only three peas in this pod, so buh bye... But before she could speak her mind, Miles walked back out.

"Hey, you okay?" Both girls speak at the same time and Scarlett glances up at the girl and gives her a look.

This Maya Matlin girl needed to back off.

Shrinking back at the way this other girl was looking at her, Maya took a small step back.

"And that concludes tonights episode of The Hollingsworths: The All American Family." Rolling his eyes, Miles looks over his balcony. Why was Maya even here still? The whole point of him inviting her had obviously failed. "This parties lame anyways." He mumbles.

But suddenly, Miles face lights up as he gets what he deems the perfect solution. Turning he hurries down the stairs, his friends...and Maya, following close behind.

"Miles don't tempt the already thoroughly pissed bull." Chewy warns scanning the crowd around them as he worried what devious plan Miles had this time to further the Domino effect between him and .

Miles just pats his closest friend on the back, "You worry too much Chewy, I'm not tempting anything. I'm just feeling a bit...feverish." He turns to smirk at Scarlett, "How about you S, feeling hot?"

Before she can even answer he pulls her close as if to embrace her but then pulls her with him into the water.

Scarlett shrieks as she falls into the water. Thoughts of Miles holding her close long replaced for worry about what the chlorine would do to her hair and makeup.

Hearing Scarlett's yell Chewy is tempted to jump in after them, but he won't. Miles is the daring one. Always pushing the envelope. Chewy on the other hand plays it safe, he's sensible.

Maya watches as her two peers resurface, Miles shaking his wet hair out of his face with a content smile while Scarlett just looks stunned, eyeliner running down her eyes.

"Look Miles if you want to sabotage yours dads party as part of your perpetual vendetta against him then fine. But don't bring me into it!" And with that the blonde stealthily pulls herself out of the pool, in a very lady like fashion.

Chewy shakes his head, "Idiot..." He mumbles before calling after Scarlett, "Don't leave yet Scarlett, it's your last day in town."

"Yeah and I can think of one hundred better ways to spend it then with that train wreck." She glares at Miles, still in the pool, before finally walking off.

"You know, you could always just not go to Paris?"

Scarlett shakes her head at her sister as they video chat, "That idea sucks, Em! I'm not bummed about Paris..."

"Then what? You've been in a funk all evening." The older blonde looks concerned at her sister, "Whats up?"

"Nothing..." The younger girl sighs over dramatically, hoping her sister would continue to pester her.

Titling her head to the side Emma gives her a dramatic eye roll to match that sigh, "Oh don't nothing me, I know that look Scar. I practically invented that over dramatic sigh! Whose the boy?" She finishes with a giggle.

Clapping as she clears her throat Scarlett sighs, "It's _Miles_...he's so frustrating. Is it possible to love someone and hate them at the same time? Because that seems to be our thing. He...infuriates me, but I can't help but want him. I don't know what to do, help me!" She whines burying her head in her hands.

"Awe, young love." Emma teases relaxing back in her seat as she thinks of how to console her sister, "I don't know this kid, but from what I've heard he's pretty set in his ways. You can't make someone change S, so either accept him as is or cut him from your life."

Might be harsh, but it needed to be said.

"I guess you're right..." She's mumbles before looking up at the computer screen, "I guess I have a whole summer away to think about what I should do, huh?"

"Exactly! You need to have fun, don't think about him so much and just enjoy your time away in Paris. I'm so jealous!"

That's a first. Usually it's the other way around.

"We'll enough about me, fill me in on you!" Scarlett quickly changes the subject, leaning away from the screen as her sister begins to catch her up on her busy life

"Bonjour ." Madame Jean-Aux greets with a cheery smile, "We're just waiting for a couple more students and then were on our way."

Smiling, Scarlett nods walking down the aisle to find a seat. Though in the back of her mind all she could think was how neither Miles nor Chewy had texted her that morning. She was mad at Miles, sure, but wouldn't he still wish her a safe trip? And as for Chu Chu, that just wasn't like him at all. 'No, stop it.' She reprimands herself. This Summers about her, not worrying about stupid Miles. Or even Chewy for that matter.

Smiling at that girl she met at Mile's house, she nods her head at her, "Hey Maya right?"

"Yeah!" The girl looks slightly surprised, "I didn't know you we're coming on this trip."

Scarlett nods sitting in the bench, to the left of the one Maya sat on, "Yeah, same. I know we got off on kind of a weird foot..." Maya almost dropping the scotch bottle on her,and Scarlett being forced in a pool and then proceeding to yell at her two supposed best friends. shrugs, "..but I hope maybe we'll be able to become friends?"

Remembering the fight she had seen between this girl and her friends she gives her a sympathetic smile, "Of course! That's what this summers all about, right Tris?" She teases nudging the boy to her side.

"For sure!" Leaning over Maya, Tristan extends his hand to the girl, "Tristan Milligan, drama queen, trend setter, lover of a Dior, and..."

_"Modest!" _

The three look up at Noah, followed by Zoe.

"He's super modest!" Noah teases, giving Tris a joking wink.

"Exactly.." Tristan smiles at the duo, sitting back in his seat to let the two girls pass and sit behind him.

"Well , I'm Scarlett...Nelson." She offers a small wave, and as no one seems to pick up on that last name she could almost breathe a sigh of relief. This Summer might not be so bad.

"Everyone, we have some last minuet additions to our group. Please make Winston and Miles feel welcome."

No, it couldn't be?

_"Isn't that the guy from the concert?" _

_"Oh my god..."_

It was.

"Hey Scarlett!" Chewy grins, sitting behind her.

As Miles shoots her a smirk before sitting down, Scarlett whirls around to face them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Father thought it'd be best if we spent the summer apart, and well me and Chewy here didn't think it'd be good to let our little Scarlett go off to the big city alone." He shrugs, relaxing into his seat. "Not excited to see us?"

Shaking her head in irritation, she turns back around and sits down.

"So it looks like we'll be spending the summer together after all."

Annoyed by the smugness in his tone she turns back around only to discover he wasn't talking to her.

What the hell?

"Oh Scarlett, you better turn back around. I think we're about to leave." Chewy offers with a grin.

"I..." There were no words.

"Don't worry your pretty head S, you can sit with us on the plane."

Feeling her cheeks heat up, either from irritation or embarrassment, she quickly turns back around and sits back in her seat.

So much for a Summer **away** from Miles...

**_/AN: Sorry this took so long, I've had a lot of personal stuff going on. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'll be posting the next one soon, and...oh yeah! Please keep sending in your characters. Also don't forget to review to tell me what you'd like to see. Thank you all for taking the time to give this story a chance._**


End file.
